


Dump waste

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [63]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall. Niall jest przykładnym obywatelem i codziennie segreguje śmieci, ale pewnego razu, gdy widzi, jak jego praca idzie na marne, bo śmieciarz Zayn i tak wsypuje je do jednego pojemnika i wszystko się ze sobą miesza postanawia się z nim rozmówić. Robi mu awanturę o to, że nie dba o środowisko, a Zayn np. przerywa mu pocałunkiem i mówi, że robił to specjalnie, aby Niall w końcu go zauważył.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dump waste

           Był wtorek, godzina siódma trzydzieści, a Niall stał przy oknie, wyglądając zza firanki. I bynajmniej nie podglądał sąsiadów. Nie. Niall Horan stał przy oknie, ponieważ miał ważną misję do wykonania.

            Niall był zwykłym, porządnym obywatelem. Mieszkał w małym domku na przedmieściach, miał biały płot i równo przycięty trawnik, płacił rachunki na czas i zawsze segregował śmieci. I wszystko byłoby jak najbardziej w porządku, gdyby nie to, że któregoś dnia Niall zauważył, jak śmieciarz – który swoją drogą był całkiem przystojny – zsypywał wszystkie śmieci do jednego pojemnika.

            A więc teraz Niall czekał, aż śmieciarka podjedzie pod jego dom, by mógł rozmówić się z tym bezczelnym, bezmyślnym, _gorącym_ , niedbającym o środowisko mężczyzną i nakazać mu odpowiednie dbanie o jego idealnie posegregowane śmieci.

            Drgnął, słysząc mruczenie silnika i ściągnął brwi, widząc, jak śmieciarz, idąc chodnikiem, zaglądał z zainteresowaniem do jego ogródka. Wyprostował się, gdy mężczyzna doszedł do kolorowych worków i wybiegł z domu, niemal potykając się o własne stopy, gdy zobaczył, jak ten znów wrzuca wszystko do jednego kontenera.

  - Hej! – zawołał, gdy kierowca śmieciarki ruszył dalej. – Hej, stój!

            Śmieciarz zatrzymał się i obrócił, a jego twarz rozjaśniła się nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Miał brązowe oczy i koralowe usta, a szorstki zarost pokrywał jego policzki; mógł być starszy od Nialla co najwyżej o dwa lata. I cóż, teraz, z bliska, Niall zobaczył, jak bardzo gorący był ten chłopak. Cholera, mógłby być modelem. Mężczyzna dotknął palcem wskazującym daszka swojej czapki, kiwając głową.

  - Dzień dobry – rzucił wesoło.

  - Ja ci zaraz dam dobry… – mruknął Niall, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Czy mogę spytać, co ty właśnie robisz?

            Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej.

  - Rozmawiam z całkiem przystojnym facetem – powiedział, a jego głos sprawił, że żołądek Nialla zwinął się w kulkę.

  - Mam… – Odchrząknął, marszcząc brwi. – Mam na myśli śmieci. Ja tu się męczę! Segreguję je, próbuję ratować świat, a ty…

  - Jesteś uroczy, gdy się złościsz. – Mężczyzna przerwał mu, mrużąc oczy w uśmiechu.

            Niall stał, zaskoczony, z szeroko otwartymi ustami, mrugając gwałtownie. To takie surrealistyczne. Wyobrażał to sobie zupełnie inaczej: miał nakrzyczeć i powiedzieć co myśli o takim zachowaniu, a zdecydowanie nie miał stać na chodniku, z otwartymi ustami, rumieniąc się jak nastolatka, bo jakiś mężczyzna – co z tego, że przystojny – powiedział mu, że jest uroczy.

  - W ogóle jesteś uroczy, Niallu Horanie – dodał.

  - Ja… – Niall przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując suchość w gardle. – Skąd w ogóle wiesz, jak mam na imię?

            Mężczyzna odrzucił głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się, a czapka spadła z jego głowy, ukazując czarne, lśniące włosy. _Oczywiście_ , że musiał mieć idealne włosy.

  - Odbieram twoje śmieci od przeszło trzech miesięcy – powiedział, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. – Przy okazji, jestem Zayn.

  - Miło mi – odpowiedział automatycznie, a potem zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ, to _naprawdę_ nie miało tak wyglądać. – I wcale nie odbierasz moich śmieci! Ty mieszasz je ze sobą!

  - Och, nie marszcz się tak – powiedział Zayn, zdejmując rękawiczkę z dłoni i przesuwając kciukiem po zagłębieniach na czole Nialla. – Robiłem to, bo chciałem, byś zwrócił na mnie uwagę, wariacie.

  - Ty… co? – Niall sapnął, mimowolnie wtulając twarz w dłoń Zayna, otulającą jego policzek.

            Była ciepła i nieco szorstka, i jakby stworzona specjalnie do tego, by obejmować jego twarz.

  - Podobasz mi się, wariacie – szepnął Zayn, a jego piwne oczy zamigotały. – Razem ze swoją wariacją na punkcie segregacji śmieci.

            Niall zamrugał, ponieważ… _co?_ Już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, kiedy przerwał mu dźwięk klaksonu, a przez okno śmieciarki wychylił się młody chłopak z potarganymi, brązowymi włosami.

  - Malik! – krzyknął. – Cieszę się, że w końcu gadasz ze swoją małą blondyneczką, ale mógłbyś ruszyć to swoje dupsko! Mamy robotę!

  - To Louis – powiedział przepraszająco Zayn, drapiąc się po karku.

            Niall jedynie skinął głową, patrząc na Louisa, który wciąż wyglądał przez okno śmieciarki, mając na twarzy jeden z największych uśmiechów, jakie kiedykolwiek widział i zastanawiał się, czy czasem nie bolą go od tego policzki. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na Zayna, ten kołysał się na piętach, wbijając dłonie w kieszenie swojego uniformu.

  - Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę? – Zayn zapytał z nadzieją, przygryzając wargę.

  - A obiecujesz, że już więcej nie będziesz mieszał ze sobą moich śmieci? – Niall uniósł brew.

  - Obiecuję! – zawołał Zayn, przykładając dłoń do serca.

  - W takim razie chyba nie mam wyjścia. – Niall uśmiechnął się i wspiął na palce, całując pokryty zarostem policzek Mulata.


End file.
